


"Maybe I'll have to teach you a lesson."

by ohminewt



Series: Minewt Maze Drabbles [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, I CANT EVEN BELIEVE I WROTE THIS, M/M, Minho/Newt - Freeform, Punishment, Smut, dominant!minho, i totally had fun writing this, newt should just be a good boy next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt can't keep his mouth shut. Minho has to remind him how to be a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Maybe I'll have to teach you a lesson."

**Author's Note:**

> lol oops

"Newt!" Minho yelled as he walked across the Glade towards the cemetery, where Newt was relaxing, staring off into space. That wouldn't of been a problem. Maybe if it wasn't 3 o'clock in the morning. "What are you doing?"

"I'm skydiving, you shank." Newt answered sassily keeping a straight face.

"Hahaha," Minho faked a laugh before glaring down at the boy sitting on the ground. "Very funny. I meant why are you out here in the middle of the night?"

"Too bad that's none of your business." Newt smiled a fake smile at him before going back to staring at the sky. "Now get out of here."

"No, you shank. Don't get snappy with me." Minho grumbled, lightly kicking Newt in his leg.

"Don't tell me what to do." Newt muttered, still accepting the hand Minho gave him to help him up.

"What the shuck is your issue?" He asked, storming after Newt as he walked off towards the homestead.

"Oh, will you leave me alone, you piece of klunk." Newt rolled his eyes, but his breath caught in his throat when he was grabbed from behind and slammed rather forcefully into the stone wall of the homestead.

"What is your problem?" Minho growled, tightening his fists on the collar of Newt's loose t-shirt. "Why are you acting like such a shuck faced idiot?"

"Because I bloody can. What're you going to do about it?" He rolled his eyes, unfazed by Minho.

"Maybe I'll just teach you a lesson." The frown on the Asian boy's face slowly morphed into a smirk. "Teach you to be a good little Newt like you usually are."

A slight form of fear spread through Newt, but his hardened expression didn't change as he scoffed. "I'd _love_ to see you try."

Minho firmly gripped Newt's crotch through his jeans, earning a shocked gasp, and then a whimper when he squeezed. "Fine. Let's go inside to your room, and we'll see how you feel when we're done."

Newt nodded, and led the walk there, his lip quivering in fear and anticipation. Of course, he knew Minho wouldn't actually hurt him, but there was a lot of shit he could do to him in bed. Newt didn't know whether to be excited or shaking in fear.

As soon as they arrived in Newt's room, Minho shut the door behind them and immediately pushed his "friend" on the bed. He climbed on top of him, not so gently sucking and biting the spot right under his jaw. "Let's see if we can teach you to be a good boy again."

Newt sucked in a breath and tried to wrap his arms around Minho's neck, but instead ended up with them pinned above his head. "Keep your hands above your head unless I say otherwise."

The blonde listened, moaning in pleasure and pain as Minho continued to suck bruises into his neck. Eventually, he stopped and stripped Newt's shirt off for him, and then his jeans and underwear. Newt lay completely vulnerable under a fully clothed Minho. "What happened to that sass from outside, hmm?"

Newt shrugged, his eyes staying locked with the other boy's. "Still right here, ya bloody shank." 

Minho smirked again and shook his head. "Slim it." 

He brought himself down between Newt's legs, hungrily licking his lips. "Remember to keep your hands above your head." 

After saying that, without warning, Minho took Newt's member in his mouth. 

Newt gasped, and attempted to buck his hips up, only to have them shoved down forcefully. Minho pressed his thumbs into the other boy's bony hips, successfully leavings small, finger sized bruises there. Minho continued to suck, swirling his tongue over the tip and hollowing his cheeks around Newt. 

Newt put all the effort he had into keeping his hands up, but still managed to fail and instinctively wrap his hands in Minho's hair.

He shook his head, and took Newt out of his mouth. "Just can't listen, can you?" 

Newt nodded, whimpering when Minho took a tight grip on both of his wrists using one hand, and once again, pinning them above his head. "I-I can be good." 

"I'll make sure of that." Minho whispered, his hot breath on Newt's neck. He then stripped his shirt off, and used it to tie Newt's hands together. After making sure the knot was tight, but not too tight, he flipped Newt onto his stomach. He lifted him into an awkward position where his face was still pressed into the bed, but his back end was up being supported by his knees and up in the air. His arms lay in front of him, still tied together so he was completely helpless, his bum in the air. 

"Comfy?" Minho asked, as he himself finished stripping. 

"Yeah, sure. Feelin' great." Newt muttered, but jumped when he felt a hard smack on his ass. "Ow! Bloody hell, Minho." 

Another smack. "Stay quiet. Don't feel like hearin' your whinin'." 

Newt nodded, and adjusted himself to somewhat more of a comfortable position. He shut his eyes for what only felt like a second or two, but as soon as he opened them, Minho was in front of him. 

"Suck on my fingers." He ordered, holding up his pointer, middle, and ring finger. Newt nodded, obeying the order as he opened his mouth. Minho petted his head as he got his fingers wet, randomly tugging some of the dirty blonde hair. 

Once Minho was satisfied with the slickness of his fingers, he removed them from Newt's mouth and went to the back of him. He got on his knees behind Newt and without warning, slid a finger into Newt's puckered hole. The Brit gasped, then moaned quietly to himself. Minho only moved it for about 30 seconds before roughly shoving a second finger in. "Shuck, That hurt's, Min. Be gentle." 

"I could of swore I've told you to slim it at least two times now." Minho muttered, sliding a third finger into Newt. He was still more gentle with it, despite what he said. He stretched his friend with benefits out for awhile before removing his fingers. Newt whined quietly at the empty feeling, only for it to turn into a loud moan when he felt Minho's tongue take the place of his fingers. 

Minho pinched the skin on the side of the moaning boy's hip. A wordless reminder for him to be quiet. Newt bit his bottom lift and let his eyes flutter shut. It felt amazing, and he was just taking the time to enjoy it. He also felt the need to be touched, but with his hands tied in front of him, he didn't expect that to happen. 

Eventually, Minho pulled his tongue out, and then lined his member up with Newt's entrance. He gently pushed the tip in, and Newt squeezed his eyes shut to block out the pain as he pushed the rest of the way in. 

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Newt muttered over and over again, unshed tears filling his eyes. 

"Relax, baby. You're okay." Minho whispered, taking a second to reach up and comb his fingers through the blonde's hair. 

Newt nodded, taking a few deep breaths. Once he got use to the feeling, he nodded as a sign for Minho to move. He did, starting off slow, purposely hitting Newt's prostate.

Newt buried his face into the bed, moaning loudly into it. He knew how important him being quiet was. The last thing they needed was to wake someone up. He and Minho would never hear the end of it if Alby or anyone else heard them having sex in the middle of the night.

Minho sped up his thrusts, but this time he'd just miss the boy's sweet spot, earning quiet begs, pleas, and sobs because of the way it felt. It made it even worse that he just couldn't touch himself. He was rock hard, and his member was throbbing, but he just didn't have the ability to reach back and get himself off. He was starting to see while this was called a punishment.

"What do you want?" Minho asked through heavy breaths, still roughly penetrating Newt. "Tell me." 

Newt coughed a couple of times but still couldn't manage to speak. It was like his ability to form words had disappeared. Minho's eyes flashed with worry for a split second, but of course Newt couldn't turn around to see that. 

"You want me to touch you? Huh?" Minho asked quietly, teasing the smaller boy. 

Newt quickly nodded, a tear slipping out of his eye. He really did just want it so _bad_.

"Well, I'm not sure if you've earned it just yet." Minho hummed, forcefully thrusting right into Newt' s sweet spot, causing him to almost cum. Almost. His dick leaked with pre-cum. "Don't you dare cum without permission." 

Newt nodded as another tear fell. It felt good, too good. But it also hurt, because he couldn't cum and he couldn't touch himself. He had to sit there and take it. 

Minho took his own sweet time torturing Newt with his own pleasure, waiting until Newt reduced to sobs to give him what he wanted. After hitting his high himself, cumming deep inside of Newt, he decided he'd give him his time to shine. He pulled out, and used his strength to flip Newt on to his back. Newt looked up at him with those perfect, red-rimmed eyes he had whenever he cried. Minho nearly cooed until he realized that he was Minho and he was just too manly to do that stuff. (Or so he thought...)

"You think you can be a good boy now?" Minho asked, pressing light kisses on Newt's chest. 

Newt nodded quickly, whining as Minho's kisses lowered down his body. He tried to make himself beg, but once again, just couldn't find the words. 

Minho gently took Newt in his hand, giving him a slow, yet pleasing, handjob. "Do you want to cum?" 

Newt almost screamed, but Minho had his hand over his mouth before he had the chance. Newt settled for a curt nod. 

Minho smiled in reply. "Alright, you can." 

That was all he needed to hear before he was releasing his load, this time actually screamed. Luckily, Minho's hand was still there. After he came down from his high, he melted into Minho's arms. 

Once he'd relaxed and finally found his voice, he mumbled out an apology for his behavior earlier in the Glade. "'m sorry. Shouldn't of acted like that." 

"It's okay. You know I can't stay mad at you." Minho hummed, kissing his temple. "Why were you acting that way, though?" 

Newt shrugged, "I don't know. Just a mood swing, I guess." 

Minho nodded, holding him tighter. "Alright. Just be a good boy from now on, yeah?" 

Newt blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah." 

"Alright, I'm tired. I've gotta get up and run tomorrow, so maybe some sleep would be good." 

"Mhm. But, before you do that, can you do something for me?" Newt asked, attempting to roll over. 

"What, baby?" Minho asked, his voice already thick with sleep. 

"Could you untie my hands?"


End file.
